


Look Around at How Lucky You Are to Be Alive Right Now

by carifoo01



Category: Terraria
Genre: Bigender Character, Canonical Character Death, Colin just wants to make it all better but he can't, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Sacrifice, Stress from being the hero, lots of emotion like jesus, ocean of tears, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carifoo01/pseuds/carifoo01
Summary: Lee just wants to continue to fulfill their prophecy and defeat the Wall of Flesh but the Colin the Guide won't tell them how to summon it.





	

“Colin. Colin. Please, I’m begging you.” Lee started pacing around the small apartment. “I've crafted the best armor, I've found the best bow, I've explored this entire godforsaken world to find everything that I could possibly need to fight the evil in the Underworld, and yet you refuse to tell me how to summon it?”

Colin sighed and leaned against the bunk bed that sat against the wall. “Lee, you're going to wear a hole in the floorboards…”

“Honestly, I don't give a damn about the floorboards!” Lee exclaimed, but stopped pacing regardless. “I'm so tired of being stopped in the streets. Everyone wants to know when I'm going to fight this ‘great evil’ and I don't have an answer because you won't tell me! Colin, I'm  _ ready _ . I have to be. I'm the ‘Expeller of All Evil’, so I have to fight this thing whether I want to or not.  _ Please _ .” 

Colin sighed at the pleading look on Lee’s face. “No. You're not ready.” He looked away. “You'll never be ready.”

Lee stamped their foot on the floor, earning a loud “creak”. “Okay, fine, I'm ‘not ready’, whatever, but I still have to fucking fight this thing! I have this fucking prophecy over my shoulders every second of every day! Everyone is expecting me to do this! I  _ have _ to! No, I don't fucking want to but I don't have a choice and you're holding me back I just want to fulfill this prophecy as quickly as possible so everyone will just leave me alone-” They gasped for breath and wiped tears from their eyes.

Colin stepped forward and opened his arms, asking permission for an embrace. Lee flew into his arms. He pet their brown hair as they cried into his shoulder. 

“I'm tired of being the hero,” they mumbled into his shoulder. 

“I know,” he whispered in reply. “I understand that you need to do this, I just…” He trailed off, and Lee pulled back to look at him curiously. He brushed the tears off of their face. “To summon the evil in the Underworld… you… you need to sacrifice the person you hold closest to your heart.”

Lee’s eyes widened and they stepped back. “No. No. I'm not sacrificing anyone's life. No. You're lying. There has to be another way.”

Colin looked at the ground, unable to look into their eyes any longer. “I told you. You'll never be ready. Taking an innocent person’s life, especially as the hero, especially a loved one, how can you even think to-”

Lee threw themselves into his arms again, causing him to stumble backward. “I can't… I can't sacrifice you.” Their voice cracked. “I can't live without you. You're the only person I have. Please, Colin, tell me there's another way.”

Acceptance travelled through Colin's body. Of course he was the person Lee cared about the most. He didn't keep his distance when he declared himself their Guide. He stayed by their side every step of the way, he comforted them when the pressure of being a hero became too much. He didn’t pressure them to be an invincible hero, he let them know that it was okay to break down sometimes. At least this way, no one else had to die. Just him. No one else cared about him. He was just the Guide. As far as everyone else was concerned, the Expeller of All Evil didn't need any assistance; they were a perfect being that could do anything.

“I'm sorry,” he said. “I'm so sorry.”

Lee pulled back, but didn't break their embrace. They touched their forehead to his. He could feel their breath on his lips. After a few beats, he couldn't bear to look into their probing eyes any longer and closed his.

“I love you, Colin,” they breathed. He didn't react, didn't pull away, didn't open his eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” they asked, so quietly he could barely hear it even though they were so close.

He nodded once, barely moving his head, but he felt them moving forward to capture his lips with theirs. 

He melted into their body, barely keeping himself from causing them both to fall to the floor. He didn't know whether the tears on his face were his or theirs, probably both. 

How could he ever separate from this person? The most beautiful person he'd ever met, inside and out. He ran his fingers through their wonderful hair as their hands travelled down his body, tickling him a bit. They pushed against each other, trying to touch one another in as many places as possible.

“ _ I love you too, I love you too _ ,” he whispered into their mouth over and over. It wasn't enough. He felt so much  _ more _ for this beautiful, wonderful person. He never wanted to let go of them ever again. But…

They pulled back. “Oh my god…” They took in a deep breath. “I'm gonna have to ki-” They choked back a sob.

“You're so beautiful,” Colin whispered, taking their tear-stained cheek into his hand. He brushed a tear away with his thumb. “Let's not talk about this until tomorrow.”

Lee nodded, and Colin led them to the bed.

There were no witnesses that night. No one would ever know whether the top bunk was used, or if the clothes belonging to the Expeller of All Evil and the Guide were strewn across the floor by morning.

Weeks later, the Expeller of All Evil shot one last arrow into the evil in the Underworld, a hideous wall of flesh that could go faster than the swiftest giant bunny. It exploded in a flash of light and dark, covering the hero in raw, rotting flesh. 

The hero emptied their stomach into the lava. They barely lifted their head in time to witness the spirits of Light and Dark fly upward in two different directions.

The real challenge had begun.

The Expeller of All Evil’s eyes hardened.

They were ready.

**Author's Note:**

> my poor smol I'm so sorry for them


End file.
